Heroic Rage
by Yojimbra
Summary: Co written with Might Mackinac. The Day Izuku Midoriya's quirk awoke, 32 people died and 143 were injured. Izuku's quirk makes him hulk out.


"Kacchan! Stop, you're hurting them!" The water seeped into his shoes and the slick stone of the shallow river made it hard to stand up on. His mom was going to be mad, she didn't like it when he got wet. Especially not his socks. And his socks were very very wet. But there was just no way that he was going to let Kacchan bully this kid anymore. Izuku lifted his arms, the scrapes from his cuts and bruises hurt a lot.

"Outta the way, Deku." Kacchan let out an explosion after each word as though to punctuate them with his sneer. Kacchan had such a strong quirk, and was taller and stronger than most of the other kids their age. And he'd been acting like a bully for a while now. Especially since Izuku hadn't found out what his quirk was yet. "You think you can stand up to me with some do nothing quirk? Oh, or maybe you don't have one huh? I bet you were just lying to me that you had a quirk. Is that it? You're just a quirkless deku!"

"No," Izuku bit his lip. Hard. His entire body trembling. He had a quirk. The doctor said so. He was just a late bloomer is all. He had a quirk. "That still doesn't mean that you can bully people! That's not what a hero does!"

"Ehh? Are you telling me what to do, Deku?" Kacchan grabbed onto Izuku's shirt, sneered at him, and then pushed him down into the creek. "What are you going to do about it, Deku? Useless pathetic Deku."

His shirt was wet too now. His hand hurt too. There was red in the water. Oh. He cut himself. Kacchan hurt him. He should hurt Kacchan!

"Don't call me Deku."

"Oh? What was that?" Kacchan punched his hands together and let out an explosion. "It almost sounds like you were mad at me, Deku. For calling you Deku? Deku Deku Deku Deku."

Izuku was shaking. His entire body felt like he was going to explode. He wanted to hit Kacchan. He wanted to hit him hard. He wouldn't shut up! Why wouldn't he shut up? Izuku stood from the water, teeth gritted, glaring at Kacchan. Kacchan wasn't his friend. Kacchan wasn't a hero. Kacchan was a bully.

"Pathetic Deku." Kacchan growled and shoved Izuku in the should. Deku didn't move. "Look at your hand. All your stupid quirk does is make your blood green! I knew you were just a worthless pathetic De-"

"DEKU SAID STOP!" He let out a roar, a shout, a scream, a command. His lungs filled with air, his body felt like it was on fire. His shirt felt tight, his mind felt like it was being choked. Stupid Kacchan. Why was he hurting Deku like this? He was so angry! Angry angry angry!

Kacchan was sent flying, crashing into a tree near the river bank and fell to the ground, gasping for air. Those other two, those fake friends that followed Kacchan around and made fun of Deku, they were sent flying too, but not as much.

Deku was still angry. So so angry! Why was Kacchan like this? What was happening? Why was his blood green? Why was he green? All he could see was green! Deku looked into the water for just a moment. What he saw looking back at him wasn't Izuku. It was bigger, greener, and meaner. His entire body was on fire with angry!

Deku let out another roar and began to run, shattering the red wooden bridge that went over the creek like it was made of LEGO and continued onward. He needed to get home! Mom would know! Mom would know what to do! What was happening? Why he was so angry?

The people began to shout at him. Why were they shouting? They were so loud! A few were yelling at him. They were so loud. Why couldn't they stop? He wanted them to stop! He needed them to stop. He got to the street. Cars honked at him. Why were they honking at him? Why wouldn't they stop?

"Shut up!" He slammed his fist down onto the car and it crinkled like paper. It made more noise. More loud noises! "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Leave Deku alone!"

He grabbed onto the car and threw it behind him. People began to scream again. They were running now. Calling for a hero. There was a villain. A villain? Where? Deku could see heroes fight! That would make him not angry! He wanted to see the villain get hurt! He wanted to see the hero win!

"Holy shit!" A hero showed up, looking at him. At Deku. Izuku didn't recognize that hero, but he looked young. Maybe he was new? It was about that time, maybe he would show Izuku what he could do? "I'm going to need back up! A lot of back up!"

The hero let out a blast of water from their arms. It hit Izuku. Hard. That wasn't a hero! A hero wouldn't hurt Deku like that! It was a villain! "Deku smash villain!"

He charged at the water stream and heard the fake hero yelp and roll to the side. Deku grabbed him by the heel, the fake hero screamed and Deku threw him behind him. Kacchan was wrong! Deku could be a hero! Villains were easy!

"I'm on it!" Another fake hero charged Deku slamming into him with full force and pushing him back.

There were more fake heroes! So many fake heroes! Why were there so many fakes! Deku will take care of them all! "Deku Smash!"

XXXX

The attack sounded bad. Real bad. The park was supposed to be a safe place, there was a hero agency right there. But by the time All Might got there, so much damage had been done. Three buildings were completely destroyed, cars were crumpled up and tossed to the side like empty soda cans. Other heroes were retreating in terror, the police had even barricaded the street and medical staff were on standby.

Whatever villain was attacking was a true monster.

It was fortunate that he was here now.

"Stay away from Deku!" The green beast shouted. He was taller than the average man, with a thick bulky frame that looked like it was made of pure muscle, there was a wild crazy look in his eyes that made him look more like a frightened animal.

All Might landed in front of the beast and struck a pose, mostly to put everyone else at ease. "**Never fear! For I am here!" **

"All Might!" Deku shouted, the anger in his face was gone and then Toshinori saw the beast for what it was. A child. A frightened child with a quirk he couldn't control. And apparently that child was a fan of his!

"**Fear not, my boy!"** All Might took a step forward in a non threatening manner. "**I'm here now, so you don't have to worry. Just try to calm down for me, all right? Can you do that?"**

Deku nodded, his features softening, the green receding.

Until he got hit in the face with a brick.

All Might looked towards the offending hero. The terror in his eyes, the panic on his face. He couldn't blame the young man for being afraid, but he had just ruined everything.

Deku roared and began charging at All Might, his fist raised for a right hook.

All Might could tell this was a mere child, but it didn't make the threat any less serious. Even though Deku was telegraphing his move, All Might could see the power behind it.

He stood his ground and braced, throwing his left fist up to meet Deku's right, both fists colliding with a mighty blast, a shockwave blasting out from their impact.

All Might was taken back by the force of the blow. It nearly rivalled his own. He needed to end this and quickly.

"**You have great strength, my boy. But you need to calm down and control it!"**

If words would have helped, All Might didn't know, but they seemed to only make the anger in Deku's face grow more intense.

The boy growled fiercely in response, and pulled back his fist, throwing another hook with his left.

All Might blocked the attack again.

"**Come now, young man! There is no need to fight!"**

"Deku smash All Might! All Might hurt Deku!"

All Might paused for a split second. He hadn't really hurt him, but the boy was blind to the truth. How to make him see reason?

That split second cost him.

Deku's uppercut hit him square in the stomach, making the pro hero wince. He hit harder than All Might expected. He recovered quickly, and took advantage of Deku's overreach, grappling Deku's outstretched arm, and pushing him into a slam, throwing the boy into the ground.

Deku bounced off the stone and concrete, gasping as his back slapped down with enough force to crack the ground, sending tremors to the nearby buildings. He was stunned for a brief second, glaring up at All Might.

"**Young man, you have to stop this. You are no villain." **All Might spoke calmly, looking down at Deku, slowly extending a hand to help him up.

But Deku only slapped the hand away. He roared in defiance, and kicked himself up into a flying punch, handily deflected by a knee kick from the pro hero, sending the greenette flying into a nearby wall. Deku did have great speed and power, All Might noted, but his lack of experience and control was his biggest weakness.

Deku extracted himself from the rubble of the destroyed wall, gave another deafening roar, and sprinted at All Might, launching a barrage of hits and punches. All Might focused on blocking or deflecting as many as possible, trying to find some way to reach through to the young man. But the rage in Deku's eyes was total and unyielding.

'Fine then,' All Might decided, 'time to wear him down.'

All Might switched from the defensive, blocking Deku's random punches and kicks, to the offensive, mixing in punches with defense, steadily hitting Deku across multiple areas. He started throwing punches faster and faster, with Deku taking a majority of the blows to his chest or head, the blows increasing Deku's rage, his eyes glowing green with rage.

Only when All Might noticed Deku slowing down, the green fire in his eyes fading, did All Might start to press his advantage, throwing in wild punches that connected with the boy's chest, shoulders, and chin.

The fight had only been going for a couple of minutes, but the shockwaves from each hit and block had leveled multiple buildings. All Might gave one final hook to Deku's jaw and the light went out in his eyes.

Exhausted, Deku crumbled to the ground, slowly shrinking, turning from green to white skin.

All Might leaned over the boy, checking that he was otherwise okay.

"**Rest easy now, young man. Everything will be fine. I am here." **All Might said softly.

But Deku was already fast asleep, energy completely drained.

All Might stared at the child for a few moments, he hadn't been holding back against the child but Deku had matched him blow for blow. Such raw strength at such a young age. If left unchecked, the boy could one day slip and unleash his primal self once again. And then how much damage would he do? Would his strength grow with age?

The thought sent a shiver down All Might's spine. There was already so much destruction around the area. The park was in ruins, and every building nearby was at least partially destroyed. And then there was the body count.

Locking Deku up might be cruel, but it might be the only option. The only option that didn't involve a child's blood staining his hands.

All Might let out a sigh and picked Izuku up, noting for a moment that the child was wearing a pair of All Might boxers. That was why Deku had paused when he showed up. He was this child's hero. So there had to be another option.

The Child's name was Izuku Midoriya, and the day he awoke his quirk 32 people died and 143 were injured.

**AN: Co written by Might Mackinac.**

**We wanted to make Izuku into the Hulk. **


End file.
